For The First Time
by Volantin
Summary: A little project :) Series of one-shots showing when the characters realize their feelings for one another :) ENGLISH/ESPAÑOL
1. Lucas

**A little project based on a series of One-shots, explaning how I picture the moment the characters realized their feelings for their mates :)**

**Hope you like it !**

**I'm a huge fan of playlists, so... if you want to you can search on youtube 'Lawson - Taking Over Me (Live at Virgin Red Room)' and listen while you read :)**

**Nice reading ! Please let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own !**

* * *

**Lucas & Kayla**

**"When we first met"**

**ENGLISH**

It was going to be a really hot day of summer. The sun shined bright already for such an early morning hour and the wind was hot and humid. They'd had to walk three families to the camping spot near the mountains. Once there, the families would camp for five days and they'd return to pick them up. It was simple, but just the thought of such an idle trip bored him.

It was his last summer before starting college in Michigan and actually, he had bigger expectations for his last days of vacations in Tarrant. As far as the summer go, they had carried three boy scouts troops, some guys around his age that came from Canada and a couple of foreign people that had gone hiking.

He leaned against a tree to keep himself away from the strong sun light.

"I thought we were starting at nine" he said serious.

"I know, I'm sorry" Lindsay looked at him with embarrassment and shrunk. "I told one family we were starting at nine thirty"

"Then it should've been you the one that to meet those families and explain what happen, not Connor"

"Hey, easy" Rafe looked at him with a glimpse of annoyance on his eyes. "Connor will do it more than ok"

He looked at Lindsay, who bent over to tie up her shoelaces and don't look him back. "Ok"

Lucas glanced down at his watch marking nine and twenty and as he looked back up, he saw Brittany walking fast towards them.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused, reaching her.

Brittany stopped in front of them. "Some girl is feeling ill. Connor says he's coming with the other two families, but that one of us should wait down there… only he didn't wanted me to wait" The last she murmured, allowing to show her disappointment.

"I'll go" Rafe approached him, waiting for his answer.

He sighed and caressed his temples with his fingers. "No" He looked at Rafe with determination and he nodded just one time. "Start as soon as Connor arrives, I don't want to delay this anymore"

"If that girl isn't feeling too good, I doubt you'll reach us fast, Lucas" Lindsey's voice sounded shy, but determined. Lucas turned to look at her and she raised her eyebrows. She was right.

"Fine, but you start without us"

"Sure" Rafe bent down to pick up his backpack.

Lucas picked up his and started walking down the footpath that Brittany had used. Reception was just fifteen minutes by foot and he couldn't really understand how Connor could take that long to come up with the rest. He turned left walking fast and saw Connor waiting for him.

Connor raised his arms and turned to indicate the group to start walking. Connor began to walk towards him as Lucas waved at the people who walked pass by him.

"Listen, I think this girl has some kind of trauma with the woods or something" Connor gave him a serious look as he lowered his voice. "Her parents insisted on waiting for her"

"I thought she felt ill"

A weird grin appeared on Connor's face. "She started crying as soon as she arrived, but insists on coming"

Lucas nodded and turned to look at that girl's parents standing a few meters down from him. "I'll be patient"

Connor petted his shoulder and took over his walk, reaching the group in just a few seconds.

Lucas went down determined and smirked at the couple. "Lucas" he introduced himself and shook the man's strong hand.

"Jack Asher" he said with a hoarse voice. "This is my wife, Terry"

"Hi Lucas" Terry smiled openly at him and shook his hand gently. "Thank you so much for waiting"

"No big deal" he said serious. "Are you sure she's ok?"

"Yes, it's just…" Terry turned to face Jack and bit her lower lip, not really knowing what to say. "She was carries this bad memory from the last time she came here. But she really wanted to come and see the park, so… here we are"

He couldn't believe someone having a bad experience in those woods that felt to him like his true home. Since he was little he had gone there with his parents and he had familiarized with the woods so badly, that it had turn into a very important part of him, becoming even more important after his fist transformation.

The next would be his second full moon since the night he transformed. It had been tough and he finally understood what Connor had told him about the girls always having the best part of the deal by going through with it with their mates. He would've given anything for having some distraction from the intense pain he had felt. But it had always been like that and he knew it was going to be difficult, so he felt proud of his self when we came back home two days after and being welcome with joy from his family.

That same night, his grandfather had asked him to stand in front of the elders and volunteer as a dark guardian. The elders had accepted his request gladly and his brother petted strongly his shoulder to show his support.

"Anyway, one family was told a different hour" he said, wearing a side smile.

"Oh! Those were us" said Jack adjusting his backpack. "My wife likes to arrive fifteen minutes earlier for everything"

"Which turned out to be very useful today" Terry gave an upset look to her husband.

Lucas glanced down to his watch: nine and thirty five. How badly he hated starting late and delaying everything. "Listen… I know she's your daughter, but were getting late" he started a bit insecure as he run his fingers through his multicolored hair. "If you start going up by the footpath, you'll find a plateau about fifteen minutes from here. How about you wait up there and I'll wait for you daughter?"

Terry gave him a concern look. "Are you sure? Don't get me wrong—"

"Terry, the boy's right. We're delaying the walk" Jack gave him a serious look and helped his wife to adjust her backpack. "Between us, young men: I'm a cop and I know how to look up for what's mine" Jack pointed his index finger at him and started walking with his wife.

Lucas leaned against the wooden handrail and stretched out his arms. He hadn't truly signed up to work as a Sherpa to look after families and foreign people. He had done it to protect the park that had been his confident for so long, but waiting around for some kid who seemed to have a severe case of PMS was too much.

He looked down at his arms and caressed his left shoulder with the other hand. He believed that for that moment in his life he would've already found the girl who'd be his mate and helped her get through her first full moon, but he's arm was nowhere near of meeting an inked needle.

Before he went through his transformation he had spent a few nights thinking about what he'd feel when he finally met his mate. His parents always talked about how they 'just knew', that as soon as they met both knew they were meant for each other and soon after that his father had helped his mother through her first full moon. But he didn't have a clue what to expect. Would his heart stop? Or would he felt those so called 'butterflies' on his stomach? What if he had seen her before and never really noticed her?

"Excuse me?"

He certainly wasn't expecting that. He had lack out of air and couldn't really remember what to do to breathe again.

He turned to meet a cute red-haired and green eyed girl looking at him, ashamed. She was truly beautiful and the pink tone her cheeks had adopted evoked a tenderness he had never felt before.

"Hi" her voice was so soft and sweet. "Do you work here?"

It took him a couple of seconds to answer. He opened up his mouth and he felt how dry it was. "This, eh…" He cursed himself for how shivery his voice was. He coughed and stood up straight to help him feel less intimidated. "Yes. Lucas Wilde"

The girl shook his hand nervous and the touch of her soft skin made his heart beat faster. "Kayla Madison" The smile she gave him managed to steel one from him. "I delay everything, didn't I?"

"Don't worry" He adjust his backpack straps and noticed that Kayla had hers on too. "You're wearing it too low"

Lucas came close to her and saw Kayla's muscles tense, but she didn't move. He grabbed the strap around her hips and tight it up to secure it. He inhaled and felt Kayla's scent. He let it filled him for a moment and took one step back with a serious look on his face.

"Thanks" Kayla moved her bangs back with one hand and put it behind her ear.

"You're welcome. Anyway, that's how you city girls roll" His voice sounded tougher than he expected it to.

Kayla gave him a confused look and took one step back. "All right"

"Shall we start? We're really behind"

Kayla nodded and he started walking towards the footpath. She walked right behind him, keeping his rhythm managing to amuse him. He use to walk faster than the others, that way he'll always be at front and that girl supposedly could stand him.

He preferred not to speak to her. What could he really say? That he had spent the last ten years of his life waiting for her to come up? She must have no idea that in this world people like him existed: shifters.

Luckily for him, Lindsay was waiting for him next to Jack and Terri. She gave him an open smile, but her face turned confused and then her eyes shined with amusement. Lucas turned to look at Kayla, meeting her shinny green eyes staring at him.

He heard Kayla wince, losing her breath for a moment there. His arms tense as did his jaw and he turned away fast.

Jack and Terry stood up willing to start the walk. He thanked when he saw Lindsey reaching up for them and introducing herself to Kayla. That way, if Kayla was distracted with her, he wouldn't have to spend his time trying to figure out something smart to say that didn't freak her out.

"You have seen wolfs? It's true that they walk around here?" He heard Kayla ask.

"Well, sure. Would you like to see one?" asked Lindsay, amused. "They're beautiful…"

"If you put it like that, it might not be such a bad idea". He felt Kayla's eyes on the back of his head.

He thanked for the fact that he was in front of the group, so Kayla couldn't see the smile that appeared on his face. He couldn't wait to leave those families on the camping and come back home to deal with his newly found and strong feelings for a static girl.

On the other hand, he couldn't wait to come home from the hike and got that tattoo.

* * *

**ESPAÑOL**

Iba a ser un día caluroso de verano. El sol brillaba intensamente ya a esa hora de la mañana y el viento era tibio y húmedo. Tenían que llevar a tres grupos familiares de campamento cerca de una de las montañas. Acamparían por cinco días y debían volver a buscarlos. Era sencillo, pero la simple idea de un viaje tan vago lo hacía sentir aburrido.

Era el último verano antes de comenzar la universidad en Michigan y la verdad era que tenía mejores expectativas para sus últimos días de vacaciones en Tarrant. En lo que iba del verano habían llevado a tres grupos de _boy scouts_, unos chicos de su edad que venían desde Canadá y a un par de extranjeros que hacían senderismo.

Se apoyó contra un árbol para resguardarse un tanto de la fuerte luz del sol de mañana.

"Creía que comenzábamos a las nueve" dijo con seriedad.

"Lo sé, lo lamento" Lindsey lo miró avergonzada y se encogió de hombros. "Es que le dije a una de las familias que comenzaríamos a las nueve y media"

"Entonces debiste haber ido tú a encontrar a los demás y dar explicaciones, no Connor"

"Oye, calma" Rafe lo miró con un leve deje de enfado. "Connor se las arreglará más que bien"

Miró a Lindsey quien se agachó para atar sus zapatillas y así evitar mirarlo. "De acuerdo"

Lucas miró su reloj que marcaba las nueve con veinte minutos y al levantar la vista divisó a Brittany caminando hacia ellos con el paso apresurado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó confundido acercándose a ella.

Brittany se detuvo frente a ellos. "Una chica se ha sentido mal. Connor dice que viene con las otras familias, pero que alguno debería esperar abajo… sólo que prefirió que no fuera yo" Lo último lo dijo en un susurro que dejó notar su evidente decepción.

"Yo iré" Rafe se acercó a él esperando su respuesta.

Suspiró y se acarició las sienes con los dedos. "No" Lo miró con determinación y Rafe asintió una única vez. "Adelántense en cuanto llegue Connor, no pretendo que nos atrasemos más"

"Si la chica no se siente bien, no creo que puedan ir muy rápido, Lucas" la voz de Lindsey sonó tímida pero decidida. Lucas se giró para verla y ella arqueó las cejas. Tenía razón.

"De acuerdo, pero comiencen sin nosotros"

"Claro" Rafe se agachó para recoger una de las mochilas y ponérsela en el hombro sin hacer mayor esfuerzo.

Lucas recogió la suya y se dirigió por el sendero que había llegado Brittany. La recepción estaba a tan sólo quince minutos y no comprendía cómo Connor podía tardar tanto en subir con los demás. Dobló a la izquierda con el paso acelerado y pudo ver a Connor esperándole.

Connor alzó los brazos y se giró para indicarle al grupo que caminaran. Connor comenzó a caminar hacia él y Lucas saludó con la mano a las dos familias cuando pasaron por el lado de él.

"Escucha, creo que la chica tiene un trauma o algo así con el bosque" Connor lo miró serio y bajó un tanto el tono de voz. "Sus papás insistieron en esperarla"

"¿No era que se sentía mal?"

La cara de Connor esbozó una extraña mueca. "Rompió en llanto al llegar, pero insiste en venir"

Lucas asintió y se giró para ver a los dos padres de la chica de pie a unos metros de él. "Seré paciente"

Connor le dio una palmada en el hombro y retomó el paso sin tardar en alcanzar al grupo.

Lucas bajó con el paso decidido y esbozó una media sonrisa para saludar. "Lucas" se presentó y estrechó la mano fuerte del hombre.

"Jack Asher" dijo él con voz ronca. "Esta es mi esposa, Terri"

"Hola Lucas" Terri le sonrió ampliamente y le estrechó la mano con suavidad. "Gracias por esperar"

"No hay de qué" respondió con seriedad. "¿Están seguro de que se encuentra bien?"

"Sí, es sólo que…" Terri miró a Jack y se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir realmente. "Tiene un mal recuerdo de la última vez que estuvo aquí. Pero ella realmente quería venir y conocer el parque, por eso estamos aquí"

No podía creer que alguien tuviese una mala experiencia dentro de esos bosques que para él eran su verdadero hogar. Desde pequeño había ido con sus papás y se había familiarizado hasta el punto en qué el bosque se había convertido en una parte importante de él. Volviéndose aún más importante después de su primera transformación.

La próxima sería su segunda luna llena desde la noche en que había cambiado por primera vez. Había sido duro y comprendió finalmente lo que le había dicho Connor con respecto a que las chicas se llevaban la mejor parte al hacerlo en compañía de un chico. Él habría dado cualquier cosa por tener alguna distracción del intenso dolor que había sentido. Pero así había sido desde siempre y él sabía que sería difícil, por lo que se sintió orgulloso de volver a casa al segundo día y ser recibido con entusiasmo por su familia.

Esa misma noche, su abuelo lo había incitado para que se presentase frente a los mayores con intención de formar parte de los guardianes ocultos. Los mayores lo habían aceptado con orgullo y su hermano le había dado un fuerte apretón en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

"De todas formas, una familia quedó citada para más tarde" dijo finalmente ofreciendo una media sonrisa.

"¡Oh! Esos éramos nosotros" le dijo Jack acomodándose la mochila. "A mi esposa le gusta llegar quince minutos antes a todo"

"Lo cual fue bastante útil el día de hoy" Terri miró a su esposo, reprochándole su comentario.

Lucas fijó sus ojos nuevamente en el reloj: las nueve y treinta y cinco. Cómo detestaba empezar tarde y retrasar todo. "Escuchen… Sé que es su hija, pero estamos retrasándolo todo" comenzó un tanto inseguro y se despeinó el cabello de tantos colores que siempre había encontrado extraño. "Si suben por el camino marcado encontrarán un plano en unos quince minutos o menos. ¿Qué tal si esperan ahí y yo espero por su hija?"

Terri lo miró nerviosa. "¿Estás seguro? No te lo tomes a mal—"

"Terri, tiene razón. Estamos retrasando la caminata" Jack lo miró serio y ayudó a su esposa a ponerse su mochila. "Entre tú y yo: soy policía y cuido lo que es mío, joven" Jack lo apuntó con el dedo índice antes de comenzar a caminar con su esposa.

Lucas se apoyó contra la baranda de madera y estiró los brazos. Realmente no se había apuntado para trabajar como serpa para cuidar familias y extranjeros. Lo había hecho para poder proteger el parque que había sido su confidente por mucho tiempo, pero estar esperando a una niña con lo que parecía ser un potencial caso de Síndrome Pre-menstrual era demasiado.

Se miró los brazos y se pasó una mano por el hombro izquierdo. Pensaba que para esa altura de su vida habría encontrado a la chica que sería su pareja y que acompañaría durante su primera luna llena, pero su brazo no estaba ni cerca de encontrarse con una aguja entintada.

Antes de su primera transformación de había pasado un par de noches pensando en qué sentiría cuando la encontrase. Sus padres siempre hablaban de que simplemente 'lo supieron', que tan pronto se vieron supieron que eran el uno para el otro y al poco tiempo su padre había acompañado a su mamá durante su primera transformación. Pero no sabía qué esperar realmente. ¿Se le detendría el corazón? ¿O sentiría ese cliché de las 'mariposas' en el estómago? ¿Y si ya la había visto antes y nunca se había fijado realmente?

"¿Disculpa?"

Definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Le faltaba el aire y no recordaba exactamente qué hacer para recobrar el aliento.

Se giró para encontrarse con una bonita pelirroja de ojos verdes mirándolo avergonzada. Era realmente hermosa y el color rosado que habían adoptado sus mejillas logró evocarle una ternura que nunca antes había sentido por alguien.

"Hola" Su voz era dulce y tan suave. "¿Trabajas aquí?"

Tardó un par de segundos en responder. Abrió la boca para hablar y la sintió seca. "Este…" Se maldijo para sus adentros por lo temblorosa que estaba su voz. Carraspeó y se incorporó, parándose derecho para sentirse menos intimidado. "Sí. Lucas Wilde"

La muchacha aceptó su mano nerviosa y el contacto con su piel hizo que la adrenalina le aumentara el ritmo cardíaco. "Kayla Madison" La sonrisa que le obsequió logró robarle una suya. "Retrasé todo, ¿cierto?"

"No te preocupes" Se ajustó la correa de la mochila y notó que Kayla traía puesta la suya. "La llevas muy abajo"

Lucas se acercó y notó cómo Kayla se ponía tensa, pero no se movió. Agarró la correa que iba a la cadera y la apretó un tanto más para dejarla más segura. Inspiró hondo y pudo sentir la esencia de Kayla. Dejó que esta le inundará por un momento y se echó para atrás con la mirada seria.

"Gracias" Kayla se hizo hacia un lado el flequillo con una mano y se guardó el mechón detrás de la oreja.

"Por nada. Así son todas las chicas de cuidad de todas formas" Lo dijo con más rudeza de la que sentía.

Kayla lo miró extrañada y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. "De acuerdo"

"¿Comenzamos? Vamos muy atrás"

Kayla asintió y él comenzó a caminar hacia el sendero. Ella caminó tras él con un buen ritmo que logró sorprenderlo. Él solía caminar más rápido que los demás, para así poder ir siempre al frente y esa chica aparentaba poder con él.

Prefirió no hablarle. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué se había pasado los últimos diez años esperando a que ella llegara? Seguramente ni siquiera sabía que existían personas como él: cambiaformas.

Para su suerte, Lindsey estaba esperándolo junto a Jack y Terri. Le ofreció una amplia sonrisa al verlo, pero su cara luego demostró confusión y luego un deje de diversión. Lucas se giró para ver a Kayla y se encontró con sus brillantes ojos verdes examinándolo.

Pudo oír como Kayla daba un respingo, dejando de respirar por un segundo. Sus brazos se tensaron al igual que su mandíbula y se volteó rápidamente.

Jack y Terri se pusieron de pie dispuestos a seguir la caminata. Dio gracias cuando Lindsey se acercó y se presentó ante Kayla. De esa forma si Kayla estaba distraída con ella, él no tendría que pasarse el tiempo pensando en qué decir que no fuese a asustarla.

"¿Y has visto algún lobo? ¿Es cierto que hay?" oyó decir a Kayla.

"Pues claro, ¿te gustaría ver uno?" le preguntó Lindsey. "Son grandiosos…"

"Si lo pones así, quizás no sea tan mala idea" pudo sentir los ojos de Kayla atrás de sí.

Estaba agradecido de ir al frente y que Kayla no viese la sonrisa que había logrado robarle. No podía esperar para dejar a las familias en la zona del campamento y volver a casa para lidiar con sus recién encontrados e intensos sentimientos hacia una chica estática.

Por otra parte, no podía esperar en hacerse un tatuaje tan pronto como volvieran de la caminata.

* * *

**Please review :D **

**xoxo !**


	2. Lindsay

**Hi there! :) I Hope you liked Luca's POV, now it's Linday's time :) **

**Soundtrack: OneRepublic - Feel Again :) I think it fits really good.**

**Nice reading! Please tell me what you think of it :)**

**Disclaimer: everything to recognize I do not own!**

* * *

**Lindsay & Rafe**

**While we wait**

**ENGLISH**

It had been a long time since the last time they went camping in the woods. Sadly, something felt wrong since a while now and they had decided to take a look around the area. Especially near where professor Keane and his group were heading. Professor Keane had requested their services to carry his big equipment and the food to provide him and his team with, having in mind to camp for several days. No tourist had ever gone where he had asked them to lead him to and that seemed pretty weird for Lucas. Reason enough to start a travel into the woods to search for hiding spots near that zone.

Lindsay found herself staring at the beautiful full moon in front of her. It was so perfectly round and bright that at the same time she admired its beauty she felt very thankful for the light of it that helped her patrol in that warm summer night.

She couldn't help but to think that next full moon would mean Kayla's first transformation after turning seventeen and that the poor girl didn't even had a clue of what was coming up for her. Kayla had been there last summer with her foster parents visiting the woods and both had been blessed with their friendship. Kayla's parents were murdered a few years ago in the woods… What Kayla didn't know was the fact that her parents –as much as herself and her friends- were shifters. She couldn't even imagine how hard it would be for her to believe something like that when Lucas decided to brought it up and tell her.

Kayla was Luca's mate. As soon as he saw her he ran to get a tattoo with the name of her friend on his left arm. She felt jealous every time she thought about it… Her parents had always destined her to be with Connor. And Connor was a really good guy. Tall, blond haired and breath-taking blue eyes, no doubt more than some girl must've hit on him through the course of his first year at the University. She had truly missed him, but she hadn't felt that hollow space and lack of air that Lucas told her about after Kayla left.

Should she be worried? She cared about Connor. And Connor cared about her, as well it had been noticed when he declared in front of everyone and went get a tattoo with her name. However, she couldn't help to feel that odd pain in her stomach every time she thought about him.

Connor, Lucas and Rafe were taking a look around and for the matter of time they couldn't take much longer to come back. Meanwhile, Kayla was resting in the tent near her along with Brittany. Thinking about Brittany brought that sickness back and she could feel the taste of her saliva increase in her mouth. She had noticed the way Brittany stared at Connor every once and then. Sadly, she knew _that_ was the way she was supposed to look at Connor. Was she the third wheel? Maybe Connor had made his decision way too soon and he was meant to be with Brittany instead of her.

She let out a big breath and ran her fingers through her hair. Her long and pretty platinum blond hair was braided into a fishtail braid and it went all the way down at her lower back. She undid the knot and started untangle her hair. No matter how much she loved spending time in those woods, she hated how a couple of hours managed to tangle so badly her hair.

The sound of dry leaves crunching got her out of her head. She stood up fast and held her lantern tight. She directed the light towards the sound had come from and she saw hiding between the trees the shape of a wolf. With the wolf standing behind the leaves, she only got to see its feet. And she knew it wasn't Connor.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in what was barely a murmur, but she knew that'd be enough for Rafe to ear her. How could she even be so sure it was Rafe?

The wolf took a few steps forward, stepping out from between the trees and Rafe's beautiful and dark eyes reassured her of it. He looked beautiful as a wolf… Well, she had always thought he was very handsome. Even more handsome after Rafe's first transformation. Rafe had always seemed tough and strong… Not that Connor wasn't any of that, but it was different. Connor was an open book in terms of his feelings and he was very confident about himself. Rafe, on the other hand, had always been introvert and quite reticent.

The wolf sat in front of her a few meters away. Lindsay gave him a curious look and Rafe stared back. Her heart beat hard and fast on her chest and she felt the way her hands stared sweating. Rafe's eyes were doing more than staring: they were admiring her… the same way she was staring at the moon a minute ago. They looked at her shining bright and she just couldn't get the idea of Rafe looking truly inside of her out of her head.

Could Connor do that? At least, her heart had never stopped beating when she met Connor.

She closed her eyes shut and bent down her head. What the hell was she thinking? Her entire life she had been happy next to Connor, for her to suddenly have her hormones burning up for Rafe? The butterflies dancing in her belly must've been caused by the anxiety of seeing them again; it could not mean Rafe was her mate.

Rafe couldn't be her mate. But they idea didn't seem odd at all. Actually, it felt like it had always been there hiding somewhere. Was Lucas talking about that feeling? No. Lucas must've been talking about her feelings for Connor. She did had feelings for Connor… only they lack the butterflies.

She glanced back up, meeting Rafe's dark eyes. He hadn't even moved. It didn't seem that he had taken his eyes away from her, either. He had never looked at her that way, why was he doing it now? Maybe he hadn't notice before, just like she hadn't…

Or maybe it was related to the fact that her clock was also ticking as the time for her first transformation came close. After the next full moon she would transform. For a moment there, the thought of having Rafe by her side managed to comfort her. On the other hand, Rafe wasn't going to. He couldn't. Neither him or her could, she was spending that night with Connor.

Rafe diverted his eyes for the first time. Could it been something she said? She hadn't spoken to him the whole time.

She didn't want to bug, but this time it was her who one that couldn't look away from the beautiful wolf she had in front. And she waited… she waited for Rafe to look back at her. She wanted him to look back, but he didn't.

At least he didn't until a moment before hiding behind the trees one more time.

"Lindsay" It wasn't Rafe's voice, but she wanted it to be.

Lindsay turned back and Connor covered up his eyes with one hand. She had forgotten she was carrying the lantern.

"Sorry" she said timidly and moved the lantern to lighten up the ground at their feet.

Connor reached out for her and caressed her naked arms with his hands. No sign of the butterflies. She only had her sweaty hands and that weird guilt sat on her chest instead of pleasure.

"What's going on?" asked Connor with an awkward look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You look pale"

She really envied the fact that he had better night vision than her. Lindsay could barely tear apart Connor's stunning blue eyes under the moonlight while he could probably see her as it was noon.

"I'm just a little hungry" she lied as she began to braid her hair.

"Let's go, then. I know a place with the greatest protein bars around here"

Lindsay giggled. "That sounds expensive"

Connor shrugged, allowing her to see how bright and white his teeth were as he smiled for her. "I just happen to know someone that works there…"

Connor pulled her close surrounding her lower back with one arm and she turned off the lantern. She stopped in front of him, managing to impress Connor and she smiled at him. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled away a lock, sliding it behind her ear.

She knew Connor was about to kiss her, yet the butterflies were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Rafe" said Connor looking over her shoulder.

She didn't want to turn. She didn't dare to turn and meeting Rafe's eyes staring at her. She thanked God he didn't caught her and Connor kissing. She didn't really know why, but she could notice deep inside that that would've made her feel guilty. Why feel guilty? She wasn't sure about the answer.

"What about Lucas?" Rafe's voice was even deeper than Connor's and just listening to it gave her chills.

"Are you cold?" asked Connor lowering his voice. She shook her head no, shyly. "I think he's already on his way back"

"I'll go wait him up"

Rafe left fast. She didn't turn, bus he could feel him leaving. She knew. Just one second ago he was standing right behind them and now he was gone. Connor held her hand and pulled gently so they could keep walking. And she did.

Only she wanted to walk the other way around.

* * *

**ESPAÑOL**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no salían a acampar por el bosque. Lamentablemente algo no les daba buena espina hacía un tiempo y habían decidido recorrer la zona. Sobretodo donde el profesor Keane y su grupo de alumnos se dirigirían en un par de días. El profesor Keane había solicitado sus servicios para llevar una gran cantidad de equipo y comida para él y sus alumnos, pensando en que acamparían durante varios días. Ningún turista había ido antes a donde él les había pedido que los llevaran y eso pareció sonarle bastante sospechoso a Lucas. Razón suficiente para iniciar un recorrido por el bosque con fines de armas un par de escondites cerca del campamento.

Lindsay se hallaba admirando la luna llena. Estaba tan redonda y brillante que al mismo tiempo que le provocaba admiración por su belleza, le agradecía la luz que le brindaba que le ayudaba a vigilar en ésa cálida noche de verano.

No pudo evitar pensar en que para la próxima luna llena Kayla sufriría su primera transformación tras cumplir los diecisiete años y que la pobre muchacha aún no tenía idea. Kayla había ido de excursión durante el verano anterior para conocer el bosque y habían tenido la suerte de convertirse en muy buenas amigas. Los padres de Kayla habían sido asesinados hacía unos cuántos años en el parque… Lo que Kayla no sabía era que sus padres –al igual que ella y sus amigos- eran cambiaformas. No lograba imaginar lo difícil que sería para ella creerlo al momento en que Lucas se decidiera a mencionárselo.

Kayla era la pareja de Lucas. Tan pronto como la vio corrió a tatuarse el nombre de su amiga en el hombro izquierdo. Sentía celos cada vez que lo pensaba… Sus padres siempre la habían destinado a Connor. Y Connor era realmente un muy buen chico. Alto, de cabello rubio y unos impactantes ojos azules, seguramente más de alguna que otra chica se le debió haber abalanzado durante el primer año de Universidad. Lo había extrañado, pero no había sentido ése vacío del que tanto le habló Lucas después de que Kayla se marchara.

¿Debía preocuparse? Ella quería a Connor. Y Connor la quería ella, como bien se lo había hecho saber al declararse frente a todos y hacerse un tatuaje con su nombre. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir un extraño dolor en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en él.

Connor, Lucas y Rafe estaban inspeccionando la zona y debían estar por volver al juzgar por la hora. Mientras, Kayla descansaba en una carpa cerca de donde ella estaba junto a Brittany. Pensar en Brittany le devolvió la sensación de malestar y pudo sentir la forma en que aumentaba la saliva en su boca. Había visto la manera en que Brittany miraba a Connor de vez en cuando. Lamentablemente, ella sabía que ésa debía ser la forma en que ella debiese mirar a Connor. ¿Era que estaba sobrando? Quizás Connor había tomado una decisión demasiado temprano al declarársele y debía estar con Brittany en lugar de ella.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y pasó sus dedos por el cabello. Su largo y bonito cabello rubio platino estaba amarrado en una trenza que le llegaba a la cintura. Se deshizo del elástico que lo amarraba y se desenredó el pelo con los dedos. Sin importar lo mucho que amaba pasar el tiempo en esos bosques, odiaba lo enmarañado que un par de horas lograban dejar su pelo.

El crujir de unas hojas secas logró sacarla de sus pensamientos. Se incorporó rápidamente y sujetó con firmeza la linterna. La dirigió hacia el lugar del cual había provenido el sonido y pudo distinguir escondido entre los árboles la figura de un gran lobo. Con el lobo escondiéndose tras las hojas, lo único que pudo ver eran las patas. Y sabía que no eran las de Connor.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó en lo que apenas fue un murmullo, pero sabía que aquello bastaría para que Rafe la escuchara. ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura de que era Rafe?

El lobo dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, saliendo de entre las hojas y los bonitos ojos cafés de Rafe se lo confirmaron. Era hermoso como lobo… Bueno, siempre lo había encontrado realmente guapo. Sobre todo después de su primera transformación. Rafe siempre le había parecido duro y fuerte. No que Connor no lo fuera, pero era distinto. Connor era abierto con sus sentimientos y era seguro de sí mismo. Rafe, por el contrario, había sido siempre introvertido y bastante retraído.

El lobo se sentó frente a ella a un par de metros de distancia. Lindsay lo miró extrañada y Rafe la miró de vuelta. El corazón de dio un brusco vuelco en el pecho y sintió como las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Los ojos de Rafe más que mirarla: la admiraban… de la misma forma en que ella había estado admirando la luna hacía un rato. La contemplaban expectantes y no podía quitarse la sensación de que Rafe lograba ver más allá de ella.

¿Podría hacerlo Connor? Al menos, jamás el corazón se le había detenido de aquella forma cuando veía a Connor.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y agachó la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Toda su vida había estado bien y contenta junto a Connor, ¿para que de pronto llegase Rafe a revolucionarle las hormonas? Las mariposas que le bailaban en el estómago debían ser producto del nerviosismo por volver a verlos a ambos, no porque Rafe era su pareja.

Rafe no podía ser su pareja. Pero la idea no le pareció descabellada en absoluto. Es más, fue como si hubiese estado ahí siempre. ¿Era eso de lo que hablaba Lucas? No. Lucas debía hablar de lo que ella sentía por Connor. Porque sí sentía cosas por Connor… sólo que no mariposas.

Alzó la vista nuevamente, encontrándose con los ojos de Rafe. Él no se había movido. Ni siquiera parecía que hubiese despegado sus ojos de ella. Nunca la había mirado de esa forma ¿por qué lo hacía ahora? Quizás no se había dado cuenta, al igual que ella…

O quizás tenía relación con el hecho de que ella estaba también pronta a cambiar. En dos lunas más sufrirías su primera transformación. Por un segundo, la idea de pasar por ello acompañada de Rafe la reconfortó. Por el otro lado, Rafe no iba a hacerlo. No podía. Ni él ni ella, porque su primera transformación estaba predestinada a vivirla con Connor.

Rafe por primera vez desvió la mirada. ¿Tendría que ver con lo que había dicho recién? Era imposible pues en realidad no había dicho nada.

No quiso insistir, pero esta vez fue ella la que no despegó los ojos del bonito lobo que tenía en frente. Y esperó… Esperó un momento a que Rafe la mirase de vuelta. Quería que la mirara de vuelta, pero no lo hizo.

Al menos no lo hizo hasta un segundo antes de desaparecer sigilosamente detrás de las hojas.

"Lindsay" No era Rafe, pero quería que lo fuera.

Lindsay se giró y Connor se cubrió la cara con una mano. Había olvidado que traía la linterna en las manos.

"Disculpa" dijo tímidamente y enfocó la luz de la linterna hacia sus pies.

Connor se acercó a ella y le rozó los brazos desnudos con las manos. Ni señal de las mariposas. Sólo tenía las palmas de las manos sudadas y sentía que era por culpa más que por placer.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó Connor con extrañeza en la voz.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Te ves pálida"

Envidiaba el que él pudiera ver mejor que ella en la oscuridad. Lindsay apenas podía distinguir los ojos celestes de Connor bajo la luz de luna y él seguramente la veía con la misma claridad que si estuviese el sol sobre ellos.

"Tengo un poco de hambre" mintió al mismo tiempo que volvía a trenzar su pelo con las manos.

"Pues vamos. Te invito una barra de proteínas"

Lindsay soltó una pequeña risa. "No vaya a salirte muy caro"

Connor se encogió de hombros y pudo ver el brillo de sus dientes al sonreír. "Conozco un muy buen lugar"

Connor le pasó un brazo por la espalda y ella apagó la linterna. Estando con Connor no la necesitaba. Se detuvo frente a él, logrando sobresaltar a Connor y le sonrió. Él le pasó los dedos por el cabello y se dejó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

Sabía que Connor iba a besarla, pero no había señal alguna de las mariposas.

"Eh, Rafe" Connor dijo mirando atrás de ella.

No quiso voltearse. No se atrevía a voltearse y a encontrarse con los ojos de Rafe. Dio gracias porque no los había visto besarse. No sabía el porqué, pero si los veía se habría sentido increíblemente culpable. ¿Culpable de qué? No estaba segura.

"¿Y Lucas?" La voz de Rafe era más grave aún que la de Connor y al escucharlo un temblor le recorrió la espalda.

"¿Tienes frío?" le preguntó Connor en voz baja. Ella negó con la cabeza. "Creo que ya debe estar por volver"

"Iré a esperarlo"

Rafe se fue rápido. No se volteó, pero lo sintió. Lo sabía. Hacía un segundo sabía que estaba de pie tras ella mirándoles y ahora ya no estaba ahí. Connor le sostuvo la mano y tiró de ella suavemente para indicarle que caminaran. Y eso hizo.

Sólo que ella quería caminar hacia el otro lado.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed it!**

**Please Review :D**

**xoxo 3**


End file.
